1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and composition for improving the strength of nails (ungues) of animals, including humans. The nails (ungues) are composed of clear, horny cells of the epidermis, joined so as to form a solid, continuous plate upon the dorsal surface of the terminal phalanges. Each nail is closely adherent to the underlying corium, which is modified to form what is called the bed, or matrix. The body of the nail is the part that shows. The hidden part, in the nail groove, is called the root.
The nails grow in length by multiplication of the soft cells in the stratum germinativum at the root. The cells are transformed into hard, dry scales, which unite to form a solid plate; and the nail, constantly receiving additions, slides forward over its bed and projects beyond the end of the finger. When a nail is thrown off by suppuration or town off by violence, a new one will grow in its placed provided any of the cells of the stratum germinativum are left.
On occasion and in some individuals, the hard plate forming the nail body is brittle or tears readily. Optimum hardness and strength are not achieved. Also, certain individuals are prone to chew (masticate) on the nail body removing portions thereof. This removal is facilitated by a relatively low body strength.
Employing the process and the compositions of the invention, the strength of nails is improved. Nails obtain an enhanced resistance to splitting, peeling, chipping and breaking. Associated cuticles and ridges become smoother. The nails become more resistant to the usual effects of chewing and are harder to chew.